


Ohana significa familia (y a veces familia significa decisiones equivocadas y una relación disfuncional)

by InuKidGakupo



Series: Daily and Domestic Life - KakaGai [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Miedo al compromiso, Romance, Social Anxiety, Socialmente incómodo, dificultad para tomar responsabilidades en la relación, incapacitado emocional, lisiado sentimental
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Kakashi tiene problemas para sobrellevar sus responsabilidades y deberes en la relación, además de pasar por una crisis sobre su miedo al compromiso.Afortunadamente para él, Gai sigue siendo Gai. Eso nunca cambiará.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Daily and Domestic Life - KakaGai [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863862
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Ohana significa familia (y a veces familia significa decisiones equivocadas y una relación disfuncional)

**Author's Note:**

> El título es una referencia a Lilo y Stitch, por supuesto, pero más que nada, es una referencia a diidinamita.

Kakashi se detiene frente a la tienda de comida después de que termina la misión con su equipo. Tiene que comprar algunas cosas para preparar la cena. Carne, picantes, verduras, arroz, pero él solo mira los estantes con _ramen_ instantáneo detrás de la vitrina del supermercado.

Apenas puede recordar todas las cosas que Gai dijo. Él mira los estantes con verdura en las canastas y todas le resultan demasiado parecidas, etiquetadas demasiado cerca y con las mismas fragancias que casi no recuerda qué cosas llevaba el guisado planeado para hoy.

Dibuja la cara de un perro con el borde de su dedo sobre unos plátanos viejos y termina comprando el _ramen_ instantáneo. En la caja toma un par de sobres con picantes adicionales, piensa que es lo menos que puede hacer para intentar rescatar la cena, por esta vez.

No compra las demás cosas que le dijo Gai, en cambio gasta el cambio de la sopa instantánea en una paleta helada que come apresuradamente entre las calles de la aldea. Es una buena paleta, y por unos momentos considera comprar una para Gai pero ha caminado dos cuadras completas y volver sobre sus pasos suena a demasiado trabajo.

La pequeña lista escrita esa mañana por Gai sigue olvidada en su bolsillo derecho, la tinta azul se ha batido hace rato y él cree que Naruto la cortó un poco pero no se detuvo a revisar.

Tres cuadras adelante tira la lista en un bote de basura junto a la envoltura de su helado. Hay una tienda de dulces en la esquina y Kakashi se detiene porque quizá comprar algunos dulces para Gai compense el hecho de que lo único que ha conseguido es un poco de picante en sobres y _ramen_ hecho en fideos secos.

Compra unas bolas de chocolate rellenas para Gai y las pide envueltas como un regalo, no parece interesado en el hecho de que en realidad las está comprando con el dinero de Gai y tampoco le importa la idea de que se suponía que esa noche comerían verduras.

No es muy apegado a las comidas dulces, pero cuando mira los colores de las pequeñas bolas en la caja de regalo él piensa que podría robar una o dos antes de dársela a Gai.

No lo hace porque la caja de dulces es el pretexto perfecto para que acercarse y pedir perdón.

Él dejará la caja sobre la mesa de la cocina, luego Gai llorará e ignorará amablemente la etiqueta con el precio que Kakashi no se molestará en quitar.

Termina llegando al departamento de Gai mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Todavía parece un poco culpable por la compra del día pero intenta ignorar ese hecho. Lo cual, en realidad, le sale bastante bien.

Kakashi entra por la ventana porque es una vieja costumbre que no puede evitar a esas alturas. La vecina lo saluda por el pasillo, tiene el amable gesto de no llamar a la policía esta vez y luego de un suave movimiento de mano se aleja por las escaleras.

Cuando entra a la habitación de Gai baja las persianas para que ningún intruso pueda entrar, al menos nadie además de él. 

El departamento de Gai es cálido incluso en invierno y Kakashi toca el piso con los pies descalzos. Hay algo de ropa que él mismo llevó al departamento de Gai al final del año pasado, pero en realidad apenas la usa.

La mayoría de las veces toma del armario una muda completa de Gai. Los pantalones siempre le quedan grandes y holgados, pero Kakashi disfruta de la suavidad de la tela y de la sensación de estar ahogado en su ropa. Es como nadar.

La pecera de Gai hace un ruido suave. Hay tortugas adentro, nadando en agua sucia y comiendo pequeños bordes de plantas secas y caídas. Kakashi podría hacer algo por ellas, podría limpiarlas y alimentarlas mientras espera a Gai, pero Kakashi lo considera mejor cuando siente el peso de su libro colgando en la bolsa de su chaleco.

Se recuesta en el sillón lentamente, la televisión está apagada, pero Kakashi casi puede escuchar el ruido de fondo con las películas escandalosas de Gai.

Cubre el pequeño brillo de sol con la pasta de su libro. El goteo del lavamanos es constante y ruidoso, le recuerda a que le prometió a Gai echarle un ojo pero está en la mejor parte de la historia y cuando la protagonista gime y grita, Kakashi parece haberlo olvidado ya.

No se da cuenta cuando se duerme, sino hasta que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose golpea las paredes y, una pequeña vuelta sobre su lugar después, Kakashi está mirando la cara de Gai.

Se tarda un momento en darse cuenta que no está sonriendo. El sol se ha ido por completo pero la puerta sigue abierta y la luz de la ciudad entra por el pequeño espacio y alumbra brevemente el gesto torcido de Gai.

— Oh… — murmura Gai cuando ve la bolsa de sopa instantánea en la mesa, molesto. Eso al menos parece claro y _cierto_.

— Gai, ¿qué tal? — Kakashi levanta la cabeza del sillón y se sienta lentamente cuando se enciende la luz.

Gai se detiene a mitad de la cocina con los brazos en las caderas. Se ve cansado y sucio, lleno de pequeñas basuras de hojas y todavía cuelga su mochila de su hombro, arrugando su ropa.

Parece totalmente ajeno a Kakashi cuando baja sus cosas sobre el piso y lanza su cabello mojado por el sudor hacia atrás. Él no lo mira, ni tampoco mira la caja de dulces porque Kakashi se ha olvidado de ponerla en la mesa y tampoco parece tener la intención de pedirle perdón.

— Tomaré un baño — dice Gai, como si hablara con nadie, y luego pasa de largo hasta la cocina e intenta nuevamente cerrar la llave del grifo, decidiendo poner una pequeña charola de vidrio para recoger el agua en su lugar.

Kakashi se queda sentado en el sillón mientras Gai pasa por su lado y va a la habitación. Considera levantarse e ir tras él, o quizá poner el agua a hervir para la sopa, pero lo único que hace es tomar la caja de dulces y abrirla.

Unos minutos después Gai vuelve a la cocina y su olor y su presencia se han vuelto muchas veces más agradables. El golpe de sus pasos descalzos se detiene a su lado, pero el goteo de la ducha todavía se escucha detrás.

Gai se inclina un poco hacia Kakashi y toma un dulce de la caja, de forma totalmente casual.

— No compré lo que dijiste — él dice, como si fueran las únicas palabras que tuviera en su pecho, y luego extiende la caja con dulces hacia Gai.

— Está bien — Gai sonríe y niega. Su rostro está iluminado cuando lo mira, como si de pronto sus mejillas fueran otras bolitas de dulces y Kakashi siente el deseo de poderlas morder — Podemos comer lo que trajiste.

— Bien — Kakashi levanta las piernas sobre la mesa, todavía con un dulce en la boca y la sensación cálida y suave que todavía le provocaba ver el rostro de Gai.

Gai no parece enojado al tomar la sopa instantánea ni con el hecho de que Kakashi solo se siente a mirar. Siempre ha sido de esa manera, solo se toma un momento y luego parece feliz con él otra vez. Nunca le grita para pelear de verdad. Nunca lo ha hecho. Él no quiere eso.

Gai se mueve delante de él y hierve el agua que ha juntado de la llave descompuesta. El movimiento de su cuerpo casi lo obliga a levantarse y tocar sus brazos descubiertos, pero luego tendría que comer hasta una hora después y en realidad tenía hambre, así que tendría que esperar para marcar un mapa de su cuerpo para después de cenar.

Kakashi se junta a la mesa cuando Gai tapa los vasos de plástico con una tabla larga y junta los palillos del cajón. Gai saca las sobras de la cena de ayer y lo calienta en el microondas. La comida está más fría que caliente cuando la reparte en porciones iguales, pero Kakashi la come de todos modos. El sabor lo hace desear terminar ya.

— ¿Perdiste la lista que te di? — Gai pregunta, sonando inocente y sincero, y Kakashi todavía puede ver el pequeño flujo de letras azules en el bote de basura.

— Sí, en el entrenamiento — Kakashi dice y luego destapa la sopa y la vierte en su tazón.

Lo fideos son duros y simples en su boca y Kakashi casi lamenta no haber comprado la cena, excepto que no lo hace en absoluto, en realidad. Los palillos se rompen un poco en sus dedos, se enganchan en los bordes rizados del fideo y luego termina ensuciando y salpicando su lugar.

— Descuida, limpiaré — la velocidad de Gai sigue sorprendiendo a Kakashi y él todavía se queda quieto como un niño mientras Gai pasa el pequeño trapo por la mesa y luego lo cubre con servilletas.

El papel se moja en el caldo amarillo y le hace pensar que toda la sopa está hecha con cuadros de servilleta. No sabe muy diferente, si lo piensa.

Los pequeños sobres de condimento se destapan en la mano de Gai y luego el ardor de los chiles lo llena todo. Kakashi sube su máscara para no tener que estornudar con el picante. La máscara es un buen pretexto para ocultar su expresión horrorizada y también parece cortar la oportunidad para una conversación casual.

A Kakashi no le importa demasiado lo que Gai coma, pero de todos modos le da una negativa suave cuando inclina todo el sobre de picante en su boca y luego lo traga como si fuera un dulce de la caja más.

La cocina queda limpia en cuestión de minutos. Gai es bueno con eso, Kakashi solo levanta las manos cuando Gai pasa el trapo y luego vuelve a su lugar sobre el sofá.

Toma otro chocolate de la caja. El sabor es agrio a café y Kakashi regresa la pequeña bola mordida a la caja, girándola, como si pudiera ocultarla.

— ¿Te quedarás a dormir? — La voz de Gai es agradable y dulce, casi un canto que suena al fondo como un ruido de estática que lo hace sentirse tranquilo.

Kakashi no responde, solo saca nuevamente su libro y escoge otro chocolate para mordisquear. Gai lo mira por sobre el espacio de la mesa, inquieto, aunque no decepcionado y realmente tampoco infeliz.

Sigue limpiando algunas cosas mientras canturrea algo y el sonido de su voz lo llena todo. Lo hace pensar en la música que escuchaba Sakumo, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, Kakashi no diría que es la forma en la que canta lo que lo mantiene atento.

Él sigue el movimiento de su cuerpo, de un lado al otro, y Kakashi reconoce la tensión en su abdomen y la calidez de su pecho como el hilo que siempre va unido a su corazón.

— Tal vez me quede— dice, moviendo el libro arriba, pero de todos modos puede sentir la mirada y casi parece escuchar la sonrisa de Gai.

Gai levanta la basura y la junta en la puerta, el goteo del lavamanos sigue su ritmo y Kakashi piensa que ahora le parece un sonido mucho mejor. En realidad es relajante. Un golpe y luego otro, los pies descalzos de Gai deslizándose aquí y allá, como la marea alta, o el sonido de las lágrimas.

Gai se mueve sobre Kakashi otra vez y alcanza la caja de dulces. Sus brazos chocan y se rozan, es consciente de que Gai le sonríe de forma inocente pero Kakashi solo se mueve contra él en un intento de provocación.

El chocolate que Gai elige está mordido, pero lo come de todos modos con pequeños mordiscos que lo hacen lucir gentil y delicado. La imagen lo hace sentir cosquillas en el pecho y la sensación lo hace sonreír.

— Deberíamos lavarnos los dientes antes de ir a dormir — Gai levanta su dedo y señala el baño. Realmente es agradable y su sonrisa le hace pensar a Kakashi si en realidad volvió a salir el sol.

Se mueve casi en contra de su voluntad sobre el piso y la caja todavía descansa debajo de su brazo cuando llega a la puerta del baño. Algunas de sus cosas están ahí, la mayoría de su ropa interior y también algunas toallas porque le gusta bañarse en la regadera de Gai y porque hace meses que no paga el agua caliente de su departamento y en invierno el agua fría es algo que no parece seductor.

Gai lava sus dientes primero y Kakashi muerde otros cuantos dulces de colores antes de cerrar la caja. Los probó todos, pero no está seguro si alguno en realidad le gustó.

— ¿Los compraste para mí? — la pregunta de Gai salta cuando ve el pequeño moño rojo en la esquina y Kakashi solo se encoge de hombros.

— Tal vez — Gai sonríe suavemente, conmovido, pero la espuma de la pasta dental lo hace lucir patético y Kakashi se ríe de él.

Vuelve a la cocina para dejar la caja de dulces en la mesa y luego abandona también algunas monedas del dinero de Gai solo para volverlas a meter en su bolsillo porque, bueno, Naruto podría pedir algo para comer mañana y Kakashi no tenía dinero. Al menos no para gastar en eso.

Regresa cuando Gai ya ha dejado el baño y toma su cepillo de dientes de la repisa. Gai lo compró para él hace días y unas figuras de perros están dibujados en el costado. En realidad le gusta.

El cuarto de Gai es pequeño y oscuro. Solo hay una cama individual y sus cobijas tienen formas de tortugas. Un par de almohadas están al fondo, sobre la cabecera, y en ellas hay un pequeño bordado con una sonrisa y un perro en cada una que TenTen tejió para él alguna vez.

La ropa de Gai está en el piso junto a sus pesas y él la patea para abrirse el paso en el lugar. Kakashi no necesita la luz para llegar a Gai, simplemente se arrastra con los pies todavía descubiertos y por un momento se pregunta dónde dejó sus zapatos, pero sin duda alguna mañana los encontraría acomodados al lado de su cama junto al desayuno. Esperaba que todavía hubiera algunos pequeños chocolates para mordisquear.

— ¿Quieres dormir ya? — a pesar de las colchas infantiles y del hecho de que los pequeños ojos de botones del tejido de TenTen los observan, Kakashi acaricia suavemente el hombro de Gai.

El calor sube sobre su cuerpo cuando mira sus brazos descubiertos y toca sobre las sábanas el pecho musculoso y grande. Se siente el corazón de Gai latiendo como una bomba adentro, y el contacto de su piel lo hace sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

Gai parpadea entre las sombras y busca las manos de Kakashi para acunarlas de forma _demasiado_ tierna antes de volver a subir la sábana hasta su cuello.

— Sí, en realidad fue una misión agotadora — Gai no parece culpable de decirlo y sus manos se mueven por las cobijas y acurruca a Kakashi en contra de su pecho para darle un corto y casto beso sobre el borde de su cabello.

— Mnh… — Kakashi empuja sus manos fuera, girándose, y los ojos de botones del perrito se clavan en su oreja pero el muy bastardo sigue sonriendo y Kakashi casi quiere arrojarlo por la ventana, como para compensar.

— Kakashi… será mañana, ¿sí? — él dice, y su tono se siente como el bombón más dulce de caja. Es el que más le gusta saborear.

— Está bien — los brazos de Gai se balancean de nuevo y se aprietan contra la cintura de Kakashi como cálidos trozos de cadena. 

Se mueve entre la prisión del cuerpo de Gai y besa su boca unos momentos. A los pequeños perritos bordados no les importará, pero de todos modos Kakashi cubre sus ojos de botones y luego se detiene antes de hacer algo estúpido como meter la mano en los pantalones de Gai después de que él _realmente_ quiere descansar.

— Buenas noches, Kakashi — la caricia de Gai se detiene en sus brazos y lo acuna nuevamente como a un pequeño niño. Lo hace sentirse protegido.

— Buenas noches, Gai — dice, y su aliento choca contra la mejilla de Gai, donde su piel lo atrapa.

Su cercanía vuelve a revolotear en su interior y algo grande y cálido se estanca como una picadura a mitad de su cuerpo, es la sensación asfixiante de quererlo sentir empujando en contra de él.

Pero Kakashi no hace nada. Él trata de mantener todo eso bien. Es posible que mañana Gai se sienta mejor y también es posible que mañana haga algo por la llave del lavabo o por el agua verde y estancada de la pecera que Gai nunca tiene tiempo de limpiar.

Quizá mañana Kakashi lo haría, y quizá también tomaría la propuesta de Gai por terminar de mudarse a su departamento y utilizar el pequeño mueble que compró como cajón.

De todos modos, Gai nuca había estado infeliz con Kakashi a su lado, en realidad siempre parecía lo contrario. Y quizá mañana podría comprar algunas verduras y cocinar algo para Gai. O tal vez no.

Al final del día, Kakashi seguía siendo él mismo, del modo en el que era, de esa forma en la que el único capaz de soportarlo era un hombre con una sonrisa enorme y una compasión y paciencia más grande que el sol.

Sabía que Gai lo entendía. 

Porque Ohana significa familia, y mañana Gai seguiría siendo Gai.

Por supuesto que _él_ lo haría.


End file.
